Bajando de las nubes
by uruguaya
Summary: Todo el tema del Baile de Navidad durante el cuarto curso de Harry pero visto desde el lado de Ginny. Lo que Rowling nunca contó. y cómo yo pienso que debería haber pasado


_**Holaaa!!! Bueno, aquí les dejo este OneShot que sinceramente me ha encantado escribirlo. Realmente no sé si ya han hecho alguno sobre este tema, ya que no creo que sea la única a quien se le haya ocurrido contar el baile desde punto de vista de Ginny, pero si llega a existir, aclaro que esta historia es 100 producto de mi imaginación. **_

_**No olvidar que todo nombre de personaje, lugar, hechizos, etc., son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y todos los implicados. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro... **_

****

**Bajando de las nubes **

**__**

**__**

_La tarde era fría y seca. Los suelos de los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve. En uno de los patios menos visitados del castillo Ginny Weasley estaba sentada completamente sola, escribiendo en su diario íntimo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cubierto por un gorro de lana multicolor hecho por su madre, una bufanda del mismo juego y una campera de pana muy abrigada que adoraba desde siempre. _

_"¡Ginny!" gritó en un momento una voz que reconoció en seguida. Rápidamente cerró su diario y miró sobresaltada al muchacho de pelo negro, ojos verdes y anteojos que se acercaba cruzando el patio en dirección a ella. Llevaba puesto un buzo de lana verde, con una enorme 'H' escarlata en el pecho. "Te busqué por todo el castillo. ¿No tienes frío?" _

_Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron al notar esos ojos verdes mirarla con preocupación. _

_"Un poco. Ya estaba por entrar, igual." respondió guardando su pluma dentro del diario y poniéndose de pie. _

_"Ginny¿tienes un minuto?" le preguntó Harry deteniéndola con la mano. "Debo... debo preguntarte algo." _

_El corazón de Ginny comenzó a bombear sangre con más velocidad de lo normal. _

_"Bueno, que sea rápido." 'Por Merlín... _¿Que sea rápido?'_ Se repitió a sí misma. ¿Por qué contestó eso¡Harry quería hablar con ella y ya lo estaba echando! _

_"Eh..." Harry carraspeó. "Supongo que me dirás que sí porque seguro que ya estás con alguien... pero... bueno¿tienes pareja para el Baile de Navidad?" _

_Ginny no podía creerlo: lo que había estado esperando por 4 años se estaba haciendo realidad... ¡Harry Potter quería estar con ella¡En el Baile de Navidad! _

_Ginny negó con un movimiento de cabeza ya que no podía formular ninguna palabra por la sorpresa. _

_Harry arqueó las cejas, con evidente sorpresa. _

_"¿No? Oh, entonces... ¿Querrías ir conmigo al Baile?" preguntó Harry sin poder ocultar su timidez. _

_Ginny quiso pellizcarse el brazo para comprobar que no fuera un sueño, pero estaba paralizada. _

_"¿Yo¿Tú... invitándome a mí...?" inquirió Ginny sin poder creerlo. _

_"Verás, Ginny, el otro día me di cuenta que tú me gustabas mucho y que..."_

"¡Ginny¡Ginny!" le llamó la voz de Luna Lovegood a su lado, pisándole un pie por debajo de la mesa de Adivinación. La sala estaba inundada de un humo que la hacía adormecer cada vez que entraba a ese salón y no era su culpa comenzar a perderse en sus pensamientos en cada una de las clases.

Ginny desvió la mirada de la ventana y maldijo para su interior a su compañera por haberla interrumpido en la mejor parte de su fantasía. Desde que había visto el aviso sobre el Baile de Navidad no había dejado de pensar en la posibilidad de que Harry Potter, al fin, le pidiese para que lo acompañara y de paso aprovechar a confesar su eterno enamoramiento hacia ella, el cual había mantenido en secreto por miedo a los celos de Ron. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, sólo podía soñar con ese momento... Y como soñar era gratis y algo privado, lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Es tu turno de leerme la borra de té..." indicó Luna, pasándole su taza a la chica y mirándola sin mucho entusiasmo. "Si es que dice algo. No tengo una vida muy interesante..."

"Claro que tienes, Luna." Aseguró Ginny tomando la taza y tranquilizando a su amiga. "Bien, veamos qué dice sobre tu futuro..."

WWW

A la hora del almuerzo Ginny se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero comiendo sola. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia la puerta del Gran Salón, esperando ver entrar a Harry o a su hermano por allí, pero no había señal.

En una de esas vio a Neville Longbottom traspasando la puerta, hablando con una chica de Ravenclaw. Neville estaba muy colorado y notablemente incómodo con la charla. En un momento, la chica se giró hacia él, lo miró de arriba abajo y explotó en una carcajada que rápidamente trató de disimular. La chica le negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, dejando a Neville parado en mitad del Salón. Luego, desilusionado, comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó frente a Ginny, emitiendo un largo suspiro al hacerlo.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó mecánicamente Neville, sin apartar la vista de su plato vacío.

"No mejor que tú." Respondió la chica con desgano.

"Ay no... ¿tú también me viste allí atrás? Qué horror..." dijo Neville tapándose la cara con sus manos.

"No le hagas caso, Neville. No sabe lo que se pierde." Le tranquilizó Ginny.

"No creo que se pierda el Baile porque tiene pareja. Me parece que seré yo quien se lo perderá."

"Conseguirás a alguien, ya verás... ¿Le has preguntado a Hermione? Podrías ir con ella." sugirió Ginny de repente.

"Le pregunté pero me dijo que ya le habían invitado." Contestó Neville descubriendo su cara y sirviéndose un poco de sopa de calabaza.

Ginny al escucharlo saltó en su asiento, entusiasmada.

"¿De veras¿Ron la invitó?" preguntó comenzando a sonreír.

"Mmm... no me dijo en realidad, pero creo que no se trata ni de Ron ni de Harry."

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la chica.

"Mi hermano es tan... ay, no tiene caso." Sentenció con amargura. Luego se dijo que tendría que encontrar rápidamente a Hermione para averiguar quién era su pareja.

"¿Y tú¿Con quién vas al baile?" quiso saber Neville comenzando a comer.

"No... yo... en principio no puedo ir porque no estoy en cuarto año. Pero si alguien mayor me invitara..." comenzó a decir pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando vio entrar a Harry acompañado de Ron. Se sentaron en la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Neville se giró para ver en la misma dirección que la chica.

"Ya veo... Esperando a Harry ¿eh?" indicó el muchacho volviendo a su sopa pero con un dejo de picardía en su voz.

Ginny suspiró. De pronto sintió que todo en lo que vivía era una farsa.

"Nunca va a suceder. Él quiere invitar a Cho Chang." Respondió mientras miraba a Harry reír con Ron, quien se servía la comida.

Neville no dijo nada. Ginny agradeció su silencio.

"¿Pero quieres ir al Baile o no?" preguntó el muchacho al rato.

Esa pregunta distrajo a Ginny.

"¡Por supuesto¡No creo que realicen otro Torneo de los Tres Magos hasta quién sabe cuándo! Y ni hablar del Baile..." dijo con tristeza.

"Porque estaba pensando ¿no?... Verás, tú quieres ir pero no puedes a menos que alguien más grande te invite. Luego estoy yo, que nadie quiere ser mi pareja... Dime, Ginny¿estás bien segura que Harry va a invitar a Cho?"

"Completamente. Me lo dijo Hermione." Contestó sin apartar la vista del Niño que Vivió. Era tan bello y tan inocente... se acordó de un momento durante el Mundial de Quidditch, al llegar al campamento. La carita de felicidad que puso...

"En ese caso¿te animarías a venir conmigo al Baile de Navidad? Sin compromisos. Incluso si a último momento Harry se anima a invitarte, no dudes en avisarme así puedes ir con él." Dijo Neville rápidamente.

"No creo. Eso sucede sólo en mis fantasías tontas... ¿En serio quieres ir conmigo, Neville?"

"Bueno, sí... Si no quieres no hay problema..." comenzó a decir bajando la mirada, pero fue interrumpido por Ginny.

"¿Bromeas¡Claro que quiero! Eres de lo mejor, Neville." Sentenció la muchacha estirándose por encima de la mesa y estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla del chico. "¡Gracias!" agregó cuando regresó a su asiento.

"No... Gracias a ti." Dijo a su vez Neville con alegría.

¡Ginny al fin iría al baile! Lástima que no sería acompañada por quien había imaginado pero... ese era otro tema. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione y comunicarle la gran noticia... además de que debía averiguar quién era la pareja de su amiga.

Cuando terminó de comer se despidió de Neville, salió del Gran Salón y fue hacia la Biblioteca, pues Hermione no se apareció a la hora del almuerzo. Sabía que la encontraría allí porque últimamente se pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada entre todos esos libros.

Entró al lugar y buscó el cabello enmarañado característico de la chica. La encontró sentada en una de las últimas mesas, y sentado frente a ella había un chico de pelo negro y espalda bastante grande. Por las ropas que estaba usando supo que el muchacho era de Durmstrang, pero cuando se acercó a la mesa quedó estupefacta. Era el mismísimo Viktor Krum quien estaba hablando con Hermione por encima de todos los libros que tenían entre sí.

Hermione al notar la presencia de Ginny se sonrojó y simuló estar concentrada en su lectura. Krum se dio cuenta del repentino cambio en la chica y miró a Ginny con atención.

"Hola." Saludó la pelirroja con nerviosismo. Estaba frente a frente con Viktor Krum. ¡Cómo la envidiaría Ron cuando se enterara! "Oh... ¿hablaban de algo importante? Puedo volver más tarde si quieren." Agregó al darse cuenta que ambos se habían callado con su llegada.

"No. Quédate. Yo ya me iba de todas 'forrmas'. Nos vemos luego 'Errmion'." Dijo Krum poniéndose de pie y saludando a las chicas con una inclinación de cabeza.

Ginny no separó la vista del buscador búlgaro hasta que se fue de la Biblioteca. Luego se sentó ansiosa en el mismo lugar que antes había sido ocupado por Krum. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablarle a Hermione.

"Cuéntamelo todo."

"¿Sobre qué?" esquivó la otra con la vista fija en el libro.

"¡No te hagas¡Sabes bien sobre qué!" rezongó Ginny, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Hermione le echó una rápida mirada a su amiga y luego comenzó a pasar las hojas incontrolablemente.

"Bueno, no te lo he podido decir pero... Resulta que ayer Viktor me invitó a ser su pareja para el Baile de Navidad." Contestó con rapidez y sin observarla.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par.

"¿De veras¡Wow, Hermione...! Aunque, bueno... no era tan difícil deducirlo ¿no? Se entiende al ver por qué venía tan seguido a la biblioteca." Comentó con naturalidad. "¿Osea que tú también tendrás que abrir el baile?" preguntó luego, encontrando esa situación muy divertida.

"Así es, y eso me pone más nerviosa... Nunca bailé un vals en mi vida y ahora debo hacerlo delante de todo el colegio."

"Y delante de Ron." Acotó Ginny con picardía. "Uy... mi hermano... ¡no puedo esperar a verlo cuando se entere con quien vas!" dijo divertida.

"¡No¡Eso no! Ginny, por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a Ron nada de esto." Suplicó Hermione mirándola con seriedad.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo. No entendía por qué ocultarlo.

"Pero si igual te va a ver después..."

"No importa. No quiero que se entere. Estoy segura que se va a burlar de mí, o algo por el estilo y no estoy con ganas de discutir."

Ginny observó a su amiga y lo consideró mejor. Conocía a su hermano y Hermione no estaba equivocada.

"De acuerdo, no diré nada."

"Mil gracias." Dijo Hermione con más tranquilidad. Cerró el libro que tenía delante, lo hizo a un lado y a continuación abrió uno que tenía en la cima de la montaña de libros.

Ginny la observó por unos instantes.

"Ron es verdaderamente un tonto." Sentenció la pelirroja de repente. "No puedo creer que no te haya invitado todavía..."

Hermione suspiró sin mirarla.

"Ya no importa." Sentenció.

Pero Ginny sabía que mentía. Era imposible que no le importara, pues le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a ella: sufría una barbaridad al saber que Harry no la veía como ella quería...

"Debes dejar de pensar en él." Opinó Hermione desde el otro lado de la torre de libros. Hermione la conocía mucho y sabía que cada vez que su mirada se perdía en algún punto indefinido, era a causa de algún pensamiento sobre Harry Potter.

Ginny volvió a mirar a su amiga. Ya estaba al tanto de que debía olvidarse de Harry; según Hermione no tenía sentido perder tiempo en él cuando Harry estaba loco por Cho Chang. Se lo había dicho con mucha pena, aconsejándole luego que empezara a salir con otros chicos para olvidarlo. Reconocía que su amiga se lo decía para evitar que sufriera, y le agradecía. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorada de Harry desde el día que lo vio por primera vez en King's Cross.

"No es fácil, Hermione. Y tú bien lo sabes."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero debes esforzarte..."

"Igual ya conseguí alguien para ir al Baile." Dijo Ginny rápidamente para callar a Hermione. No estaba de ánimos para volver a escuchar los consejos de su amiga.

"¿Sí¡Qué bien, Ginny, me alegro¿Con quién vas?"

"Neville Longbottom." Contestó haciendo una mueca de inseguridad.

"Es un buen chico. A mí me dio mucha pena decirle que no... Pero me pone contenta que vaya contigo."

"Sí... fue más por conveniencia que por otra cosa. Un poco decadente la situación pero bueno... no me quejo."

"¿Decadente?" inquirió Hermione sin entender.

"Claro. Él no conseguía pareja y yo no conseguía quien me invitara."

Hermione rió.

"Pero se divertirán. _Nos_ divertiremos." Corrigió sonriendo. Ginny reconoció esa sonrisa forzada pero decidió no comentarlo. Sabía que Hermione se sentía insegura con el hecho de ser la acompañante de Krum, sobre todo por lo que llegaría a pasar con Ron.

"Sí. Bueno, eso espero." Contestó y se puso de pie. "Nos vemos luego. Tengo que escribirle a mamá y pedirle que me consiga una túnica de gala. ¡Se pondrá muy contenta! Y pensar que ya me estaba dando por vencida..." miró a su amiga, quien parecía querer decir algo serio pero no se animaba. "¿Qué pasa, Hermione?"

Hermione pensó un poco antes de hablar.

"Prométeme que te divertirás esa noche."

"Bueno, eso no depende de mí. Espero que Neville sea bueno bailando, sino sí me aburriré."

"No lo digo sólo por Neville. Digo porque es un baile, irás toda producida y puede que llames la atención a algunos chicos."

Ginny comenzó a reírse como si hubiese escuchado lo más ridículo del mundo. No se veía toda maquillada y producida como una modelito muggle. No, así no era Ginny Weasley. Además no creía que otros chicos pudieran fijarse en ella. No era nada extravagante.

"Por favor, Hermione... ¿te estás escuchando?"

"Ginny, prométeme que si alguien te invita a bailar le dirás que sí." Pidió Hermione muy seriamente.

"Sí, sí, bailaré con los veinte que lo pidan."

Hermione levantó una ceja y sintió su mirada atravesarla como un cuchillo. Esa cara que ponía realmente daba miedo.

"Está bien, lo prometo..." se apresuró a contestar Ginny para librarse lo más rápido posible de su amiga. "Nos vemos más tarde. Cuídate."

Salió de la Biblioteca riéndose de Hermione. Si algún día otra persona que no fuese Harry llegaba a decirle que gustaba de ella, juró para su interior que se olvidaría de una vez y para siempre del chico Potter.

WWW

Había llegado el día de Navidad. Ya la noche había caído sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts y desde la habitación de las chicas de tercero de Gryffindor se podía escuchar lo agitada que estaba la gente abajo en la Sala Común. Aunque los menores de catorce años no podían asistir, igual parecían conformes con permanecer en la Sala, curiosos por ver a los mayores usando las túnicas de gala e incluso comentar sobre las parejas que se habían conformado.

Debido a esto, Ginny tenía su habitación toda para ella y lo agradeció completamente, puesto que no tenía mucha confianza con sus compañeras y no quería andar alardeando de que ella sería la única en ir al Baile. Salió del baño vistiendo una hermosa túnica amarillo pálido y con el pelo atado en un rodete que improvisó a último momento. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y dio un giro para observarse completamente. Sonrió. Después de todo no le había quedado del todo mal.

Fue hacia su baúl, sacó un pequeño frasco color lila y se puso el perfume en su cuello. Lo guardó en su lugar, se puso sobre sus hombros un chal del mismo color del vestido pero más oscuro y se echó una última mirada en el espejo.

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella.

"¡Wow, Ginny¡Qué linda que estás!" indicó Dora, una de sus compañeras de clase.

Ginny sonrió nerviosa. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Le incomodaba sentir todos esos ojos fijos en su persona.

"Gracias..." dijo débilmente.

"¿Estás pronta?" le dijo la voz de Neville a sus espaldas. Más tranquila al escucharlo, dio media vuelta y asintió con ansiedad.

Neville también lucía muy nervioso. Dobló su brazo para que el de ella se entrelazara con el suyo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el retrato.

"¡Disfruta por nosotras, Ginny!" le gritó Dora antes de que el retrato se cerrara tras ellos.

Neville la miró de reojo. Estaba muy pálido.

"Tiene razón tu amiga, estás... preciosa." Se atrevió a decir, sonriendo débilmente.

"Gracias, Neville. Pero en realidad no hice nada mágico... ni siquiera me he maquillado..."

"No importa, estás linda igual."

Ginny emitió una risita nerviosa pero no contestó.

Bajaron las escaleras de mármol y llegaron al vestíbulo. Estaba completamente lleno de gente. Algunos estaban solos, buscando entre la multitud a sus parejas. Otros ya se habían encontrado y hablaban con otras parejas mientras esperaban para entrar al Gran Salón.

Cuando se encaminaban a la puerta pasaron a unos metros de Harry y Ron, quienes miraban a todos lados buscando a sus respectivas parejas. Harry vestía con una túnica de gala verde y lucía muy distraído, con cara de no saber bien qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar. La verdad que la túnica que había elegido la madre de Ginny le quedaba muy bien, sobre todo porque le hacía resaltar esos ojos verdes que a Ginny le habían cautivado desde que los vio cuando tenía diez años.

Al pasar cerca de él se lo quedó observando por largo rato pero Harry nunca miró en dirección a ellos. Desilusionada, apartó la mirada y prefirió observar el piso.

Neville notó esto y dijo:

"Si no te diviertes conmigo puedes bailar con otros chicos. Harry por ejemplo."

Ginny lo miró confundida.

"¿Cómo dices? Tú eres mi pareja, Neville. No voy a bailar con nadie más." Señaló Ginny seriamente.

"Pero hay muchos chicos que te están observando y bueno... no quiero privarte de conocer al posible hombre ideal..." señaló el chico mirando a su alrededor.

"Mi hombre ideal..." repitió la chica y miró nuevamente a Harry. Ahora se encontraba junto a su compañera de clase Parvati Patil. De pronto sintió mucha envidia y un vacío en su estómago. "No existe el hombre ideal..."

"Bueno, no importa. Trataré de que pases bien esta noche."

Ginny le agarró la mano a su compañero y asintió nuevamente con la cabeza.

"Vamos a romper la pista de baile, amigo." Dijo la chica con un repentino entusiasmo. Se había propuesto evadir a Harry. Esta noche era _su_ noche y no iba a dejar que nada la deprimiera. Ni siquiera el famoso Potter.

WWW

"¡Lo siento!" se disculpó Neville por vigésima cuarta vez en lo que iba de la noche. Los pies de Ginny estaban destrozados por todas las veces que su pareja le había pisoteado sin querer. En parte también era su culpa, pues no emitía quejas para no lastimar los sentimientos de su compañero.

"No... pasa nada..." dijo Ginny tratando de disimular el dolor de su rostro con una leve sonrisa. Siguió bailando a pesar de que sus pies le pedían a gritos un descanso.

"Ginny, te estoy arruinando los pies. Vamos a sentarnos." Ordenó Neville enojado consigo mismo y guiándola hacia una mesa.

"No hace falta, Neville, podemos seguir bailando." Comentaba la chica mientras era arrastrada por el muchacho. Neville la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a sentarse en la silla.

"Quédate aquí. Voy por alguna bebida. ¿Algo en especial?"

"Con tal de que sea refrescante, cualquier cosa." Contestó Ginny.

Neville hizo un gesto con la cabeza como habiendo entendido y se alejó hacia la mesa de las bebidas.

Ginny esperó a que estuviera lo bastante lejos para que no notara que había comenzado a sacarse los zapatos que le había prestado su madre. Se miró los pies y estaban todos rojos, con algunos moretones. Cruzó las piernas y empezó a masajearse uno de los pies.

"Ginny ¿verdad?" preguntó al rato un muchacho alto, moreno y bien parecido. Vestía una túnica de gala azul marino con mangas y cuello color marfil. Estaba de pie frente a ella sosteniendo un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla.

"¿Te conozco?" inquirió la chica de mala gana. No le gustaba que gente desconocida la llamara como sólo su familia y amigos lo hacían.

"Lamentablemente no. Soy Michael Corner. Ravenclaw." Se presentó, extendiendo la mano que tenía libre pero Ginny no hizo más que mirarla con desconfianza.

"Y sabes mi nombre porque..." empezó a decir Ginny, esperando la respuesta del muchacho.

Michael sonrió. Parecía que le divertía la actitud de la pelirroja.

"...por que le pregunté a Lunática tu nombre."

"Se llama Luna." Corrigió con seriedad. Aunque reconocía que ella a veces le decía "Lunática" (pero cariñosamente), le había caído mal escuchar a otra persona llamarla así.

Sin embargo, rápidamente el tema Luna pasó a un lado y Ginny recordó que su amiga no había venido al Baile. ¿Entonces cómo pudo averiguar su nombre¿Lo habría hecho algún día antes? De pronto se puso nerviosa. Michael Corner había estado averiguando cosas de ella anteriormente... No podía creerlo.

"Es la costumbre... lo siento." Se disculpó Michael. Como Ginny había bajado su mirada y vuelto al masajeo de sus pies, él tragó un poco de cerveza y comenzó a mecerse de atrás hacia delante. Ginny no podía ver su rostro, pero supuso que estaría pensando en algo qué decir. Esto le resultó gracioso y rió en su interior. Le resultó raro estar en esa situación.

"Empecemos de nuevo." Dijo Michael de repente. Ginny levantó la mirada hacia el chico, observándolo. Carraspeó fuertemente y continuó: "Mi nombre es Michael Corner y estoy en quinto año de Ravenclaw. Una vez te vi en la Biblioteca y me pareciste... bueno, me pareciste muy linda. Luego te vi con Luna Lovegood y le pregunté tu nombre. No fue difícil adivinar que eras una Weasley pero quería saber cómo te llamabas... ¿Ahora¿Voy mejorando?" preguntó Michael con un poco de miedo.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente. La había visto en la Biblioteca, pensado que era linda... y luego le preguntó a Luna quién era...

"Vas mejorando." Contestó. Se sentía extrañamente bien al saber que un chico que no era Harry se sentía interesado por ella. Se sentía importante.

Michael emitió un suspiro de tranquilidad y sonrió.

"¿Te duelen mucho los pies?" preguntó rápidamente, contento de haber pasado la primera impresión.

"Un poco." Mintió Ginny con dificultad.

"Te vi quejarte toda la noche..." señaló Michael mirándola con compasión. A Ginny le incomodó su mirada y se fijó en sus pies. "¿Crees... crees que puedas seguir bailando? Pregunto por que... me gustaría bailar una canción contigo. Si te sientes con ganas. Y si a tu pareja no le molesta."

Ahora que Michael hacía referencia a Neville, Ginny se preguntó por qué tardaba tanto en traerle su bebida. Miró hacia la mesa donde había visto a Neville por última vez, pero ya no estaba. Supuso que habría aprovechado para ir al baño. _"Que vuelva pronto"_ suplicó a sí misma.

"Bueno... en realidad..." comenzó a decir Ginny mientras paseaba la vista por el Gran Salón. Harry ya no estaba. Vio a Ron sentado completamente solo en una mesa, recostado sobre el respaldo de la silla y mirando con el entrecejo fruncido hacia la pista de baile. Luego se levantó con notable enfado y salió del lugar caminando a grandes zancadas. Ginny dirigió su mirada a dónde lo había estado haciendo Ron y se encontró con que Hermione bailaba alegremente con Krum. En el momento en que cruzó su mirada con su amiga, ésta miró a Michael y a Ginny nuevamente y le hizo una guiñada cómplice junto a una señal de 'OK' con la mano. "Eh... en realidad mis pies pueden aguantar un par de canciones más..." respondió finalmente.

Michael sonrió de oreja a oreja y le extendió por segunda vez la mano que tenía libre. Ginny tomó su mano y se puso de pie. Mientras se dirigían a la pista Ginny no dejaba de buscar a Neville por el lugar, sintiéndose un poco culpable. No quería que regresara con las bebidas y que la viera bailando con otro chico. Aunque previamente había declarado que no le molestaba...

"¿Y tu pareja?" preguntó Ginny, acordándose que todos debían ir a ese Baile con alguien más.

"Se molestó y buscó a otro." Contestó Michael sin darle importancia.

"¿Por qué¿Qué pasó?"

"No le presté atención en toda la noche." Dijo Michael, sin apartar su mirada de la de Ginny.

La chica se sintió muy intimidada y bajó la mirada. Parecía encontrar muy interesante el cuello color marfil de la túnica de Michael...

"¿Tu pareja es tu novio?" se animó a preguntar.

Ginny lo miró y se le escapó una risa.

"No. Neville es un amigo."

"Ah... bien. Entonces no tienes novio, sino habrías venido con él."

Las manos de Ginny comenzaron a transpirar. ¿O eran las manos de Michael?

"Eh... no, no tengo."

"Supongo que será porque tú los has rechazado a todos ¿verdad?"

Ginny no lo pudo evitar y volvió a escapársele esa risa irónica. ¿Ella, rechazar a todos? Ojalá...

"¿Qué?" inquirió Michael confuso.

"Es que... vaya, Michael, la verdad es que eres muy gracioso."

"¿Ah sí? Pero si no he dicho nada gracioso." Comentó Michael sin entender, aunque un poco alegre por el hecho de que Ginny lo consideraba una persona divertida.

"No importa, yo me entiendo." Dijo Ginny sonriendo más para ella misma que para él.

"Y... dime, Ginny... ¿qué te gusta hacer?"

"Mmm... ¿Te refieres aquí en Hogwarts o cuando estoy en mi casa?"

"Cualquiera de las dos opciones."

"Bueno... aquí en Hogwarts no hago mucho. Los días lindos me gusta recorrer los terrenos, solo yo con mis pensamientos. A veces con Luna, pero más que nada sola. Me gusta estudiar Encantamientos; de hecho el profesor Flitwick me ha dicho que soy una de las mejores de mi clase."

"No lo dudo. Tienes todo el aspecto de ser buena estudiante."

"Oh, no me parece tan así. Soy... alumna promedio como cualquier otro en Hogwarts."

"Está bien. ¿Y en tu casa que haces?"

Ginny levantó una ceja. De verdad Michael quería saber cosas de ella. Seguro que cualquier otro chico no le hubiese interesado saber nada acerca de lo que le gustaba hacer durante el verano en La Madriguera. Pero Michael parecía diferente.

"Y cuando estoy en casa... bueno, como soy la única mujer en la familia trato de ayudar a mi madre en los quehaceres. Paso mucho tiempo con Fred y George, que me hacen reír con sus locos inventos. A veces suelo jugar al Quidditch con ellos y Ron cuando me invitan (así se arma un juego parejo, ya que con Percy no pueden contar porque no le gusta) pero cuando Harry va a casa a veces no me necesitan. Así que... bajo a escondidas y les robo alguna escoba y juego yo sola."

"Veo que eres una chica que sabe manejárselas por sí sola." Comentó Michael asombrado.

"Sí, es que... prácticamente no pude evitarlo. Debí aprender a hacer las cosas por mí misma y a hacerme valer en una casa donde viven seis hermanos mayores. Pero no me quejo de nada. Amo a cada uno de ellos. Ahora extraño a Bill y Charlie, que cuando era pequeña pasaba todo el tiempo con ellos, y ahora los veo muy poco... Oh, disculpa, yo hablo de mi familia como si los conocieras... no me doy cuenta."

Ya bailaban sólo por inercia, pues ni siquiera llevaban el ritmo de la canción. Estaban más centrados en la conversación que en los pasos de baile.

"No, no, me encanta. Encuentro todo muy interesante. Más que nada saber que te gusta el Quidditch."

"Sí. Si el año que viene hay pruebas me gustaría entrar en el equipo."

"¿En qué puesto?"

Ginny sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"En realidad no lo sé, porque me gusta tanto el puesto de Cazadora como el de Buscadora; aunque ese puesto es de Harry. Y la verdad que no querría robarle el lugar tampoco, es excelente."

"Ah, sí... Harry Potter. Le fue bastante bien con el dragón..." Dijo Michael recordando la primera prueba.

Ginny sintió un vacío en el estómago. Se preguntó por qué la conversación se había derivado hacia Harry... Decidió alejar al muchacho tanto de su cabeza como de la conversación.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"No mucho... Este año quería entrar en el equipo de Quidditch pero con todo el tema del Torneo de los Tres Magos... deberé esperar hasta el año que viene. Me gusta jugar al ajedrez y leer cuando tengo tiempo. En cuanto a lo que hago en mi casa... tengo una hermana mayor pero ya hace dos años que dejó Hogwarts. Está estudiando para ser Sanadora y entrar a San Mungo. Después mis padres y yo acostumbramos a pasar los veranos en el exterior, así que durante esos meses trato de aprender todo sobre el lugar en el que estemos.

"Wow... qué lindo. Yo sólo viajé a Egipto pero me gustaría conocer otros países."

"A Egipto no he ido. Pero te puedo recomendar Roma. Si te gusta la historia antigua, te va a gustar. Además los romanos sabían mucho sobre encantamientos."

"Gracias por el dato, lo tendré en cuenta." Dijo Ginny mirando sus ojos azules. Después de todo Michael Corner resultó ser un chico agradable, con quien se podía hablar tranquilamente.

Mientras él la hacía girar al compás de la música y Ginny agradecía que el muchacho fuese buen bailarín (por sus pies), continuaron conversando sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos, de equipos de Quidditch y Michael luego se animó a contarle lo que había aprendido sobre los romanos.

El número de parejas sobre la pista de baile había descendido notoriamente, así que McGonagall con un movimiento de varita hizo que la música dejase de tocar. El silencio invadió el Gran Salón, seguido por los abucheos de los pocos estudiantes, mientras que la profesora había comenzado a acercarse a cada uno de ellos para avisarles que ya era hora de ir a sus casas.

"Corner, Weasley, a sus casas ustedes también." Les dijo McGonagall, quien lucía horriblemente cansada.

Michael miró a Ginny e hizo una mueca.

"Te acompaño hasta la escalera de mármol." Avisó Michael rápidamente. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Ginny se sentía extraña. Realmente le había gustado la compañía de Michael Corner.

"Bueno, llegamos." Dijo Ginny lentamente. "Gracias por el baile, la pasé muy bien."

"Gracias a ti. De veras nunca pensé que alguna vez iba a estar bailando y hablando contigo."

Ginny se puso colorada. Le resultaba incómodo escucharle decir esas cosas.

"¿Puedo... darte un beso de despedida?" preguntó con mucha timidez el muchacho.

La chica respiró hondo. No estaba lista aún para dar su primer beso, sobre todo cuando se lo había reservado a Harry.

Como Michael notó que Ginny dudaba, se apresuró a decir:

"No quieres. Descuida, está bien. Nos veremos algún día." Y se dio media vuelta con la cabeza gacha.

"¡Michael!" lo llamó Ginny. El chico se giró hacia ella. "Que no quiera besarte ahora no significa que no quiera seguir... viéndote."

El rostro de Michael se iluminó con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio? Pensé que..."

"Es que me gustaría conocerte más. Sé que es una estupidez de una niña de trece años pero creo que para mí el beso..."

"Ginny, no importa el beso ahora. Me quedo contento con que quieras seguir viéndome."

La chica sonrió con timidez. Aún no podía creer que ese chico de veras estaba interesada en ella, en conocerla.

"Entonces... hasta mañana." Se despidió Ginny sonriéndole.

"Sí, claro, hasta mañana. Que descanses." Respondió Michael y quedó esperando a que Ginny subiera las escaleras. Luego él dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa de Ravenclaw.

WWW

Cuando Ginny se acostó en su cama, ya con el pijama puesto, demoró en conciliar el sueño. Se pellizcó el brazo por quinta vez desde que había quedado sola porque no lograba aceptar lo sucedido esa noche. Todo este tiempo esperando por Harry, casi viviendo una vida de monja (devota a Harry Potter) cuando en realidad allá afuera había chicos que se fijaban en ella... que la encontraban interesante...

La escena de Harry salvándole la vida en la Cámara de los Secretos se dibujó en su mente. Le siguieron momentos en que habían compartido alguna sonrisa, alguna frase, alguna mirada cómplice durante estos años y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Pero a continuación la imagen de Harry diciendo que había querido invitar a Cho Chang al Baile de Navidad y los consejos de Hermione le dejaron un gusto amargo en su interior. Sintió un dolor inexplicable en su corazón y girándose sobre la cama comenzó a llorar en silencio, como ya venía haciéndolo durante meses, para evitar despertar a sus compañeras.

Después de llorar varios minutos recordó el juramento que se había hecho al salir de la Biblioteca. Se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro con la manga del pijama. Existía un hombre que estaba interesado en ella, incluso parecía que lo estaba desde hacía tiempo... Mientras que Harry no parecía pensar en ella más que como la hermana pequeña de Ron...

_"Lo siento." _Se dijo para sí misma. No sabía si se lo decía a Harry o a ella misma, pero el tema era que ya lo había decidido. Era tiempo de empezar a pensar en su propia felicidad... y si por cómo se estaban dando las cosas esa felicidad no parecía estar junto a Harry, era necesario dejarlo ir...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 

**_Hola! Bueno, este es el primer OneShot que escribo, así que no tengo idea si me ha quedado bien, si resultó corto o largo... no sé, sepan disculparme. _**

**_Y a pesar de que no podré contestar los reviews, me encantaría que igual me mandaran sus opiniones, porque tengo pensado seguir escribiendo más de este tipo, sobre todo de Harry y Ginny. (Ron y Hermione también tendrán alguno) _**

**_Bueno, adiós a todos y gracias por leerme:D _**

**_Recuerden que uno sin los reviews, no es nada! Así que... ya saben qué hacer. Besos!!! xD _**


End file.
